


Don't lie to America's sweetheart, it's bad form

by StrawberryLane



Series: Seven minutes in heaven [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Captain America finds out, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Field Trip, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: Their little group shuffle through the doors to the gym, lead by their tour guide – a bored college student who has definitely been promised a higher wage for a few hours of putting up with a bunch of high school nerds and their even nerdier teacher – and the first thing Flash spots is Captain America himself, doing the downward-facing dog.Oh, boy.





	Don't lie to America's sweetheart, it's bad form

If you had told Eugene Thompson even five days ago that he and his classmates would go on to win a local academic decathlon, thus winning the prize money and the trophy and the promised _private_ tour of the new, official Avengers facility, he would’ve laughed in your face.

 

Had you told him that during this private tour of the superhero HQ, he’d come face to face with Captain America doing yoga in the most spacious gym Flash had ever stepped foot in, he’d have laughed even harder.

 

Except that’s exactly what happens.

 

Their little group shuffle through the doors to the gym, lead by their tour guide – a bored college student who has definitely been promised a higher wage for a few hours of putting up with a bunch of high school nerds and their even nerdier teacher – and the first thing Flash spots is Captain America himself, doing the downward-facing dog.

 

Flash has always had something of a crush on Captain America. Who wouldn’t with those arms? And that face?

 

So sue him if he stares at the man for a few seconds too long. It’s not his fault the man is so attractive, is it? Because of the staring – which also includes him stopping right in front of Michelle, causing her to walk into him – Flash fails to notice the other presence in the room.

 

“It’s rude to stare,” growls a familiar voice in his ear and just like that, Flash is transported back to Phoenix Larson’s walk in closet, where he spent seven minutes in hell being stared down by the Winter Soldier. Barnes himself seems to have no traumatic flashbacks of the time, simply sauntering past the little huddled group of students, calling to the captain.

 

“Yo, punk, we’ve got guests. Mind your manners!”

 

At the sound of his friend’s voice, Captain America looks up and wrenches his in-ears headphones from his ears. “Wha?” he says, turning to face Barnes and the rest of the room.

 

“Said we have company,” says Barnes gesturing behind him.

 

Captain America gets to his feet awkwardly, brushing invisible dust from his shirt. His shirt that is almost uncomfortably tight. Seriously, Flash could count the guy’s abs from the other side of the room if he wanted to. He doesn’t of course, because Eugene Thompson doesn’t do things like that. It’s just not him, okay?

 

Tearing his gaze away from the Captain’s glorious body though, is rewarding in its own way. The Winter Soldier, standing off to the side, watching them, suddenly does a double take and grins. “Hi,” he says, inching closer to their group. “Babe,” he adds, in a voice quiet enough that Mr Harrington doesn’t seem to hear it.

 

Right. Penis Parker is here. Peter, who has once again quit and rejoined the decathlon team (what, you thought that time in Washington was the first?). Peter, who took The Winter Soldier to Phoenix Larson’s party as his date. Peter, who is casting furious glances at Barnes and worried glances at Mr Harrington at the same time.

 

Peter, who obviously forgot to tell his boyfriend about his school trip to said boyfriend’s place of work.

 

Awkward.

 

Flash is dimly aware that Captain America himself is moving closer to the group, coming closer and closer to Flash himself. All of Flash’s attention is stuck on Penis and his boyfriend, though, so Captain America will have to wait.

 

Flash almost can’t watch when Barnes moves in for a – well, it’s not really a hug, only almost, the older man apparently being careful enough not to hug it out in front of a teacher. To a casual bystander like Mr Harrington it’ll just look like Barnes doesn’t know what personal space is but to those who are in the know, well, they’ll know. Flash loves being in the know. It’s where he gathers all his power.

 

“We still on?” Flash hears Barnes quietly ask Penis when he strains his ears. In response, Peter nods mutely, instead focusing his attention to where the bored college student is introducing Captain America to Michelle with a “Mr Captain, meet the students of Midtown High School. Not that this is all of them, obviously.”

 

At the name of the school, Captain America falters for just a few seconds before sticking his hand out to Michelle, shaking hers. “Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

 

Michelle, being Michelle, doesn’t look overly impressed at being called ma’am, but Flash is willing to bet his monthly allowance that she’ll let it slide just this once, because the dude is Captain Justice and Freedom himself. Nobody would do anything to make Captain America feel like he’d done something wrong, that’s just unheard of.

 

Captain America moves down the line, shaking hands with everybody as he goes. The whole group looks a lot like fishes chipping for air, Flash thinks. Not him, though. He’s as cool as a cucumber and only stumbles over his words once when the captain comes to a stop before him.

 

“Eugene Thompson, huh?” says the man before wrapping Flash’s hand in a crushing grip. “I’ve heard about you.”

 

Flash can’t help the way his eyes flicker over to Barnes at that and the guy grins wolfishly towards him.

 

“Only, uh, nice things, I hope?” Flash says, feeling like he’s back inside Phoenix Larson’s closet. Except Captain America has manners and isn’t a former assassin. That’s got to count for something, right? Captain America wouldn’t spend seven minutes staring you down like he wants to kill you and roll your body in tar and feathers just for his own amusement.

 

“Oh absolutely,” says Captain America, sporting a grin eerily similar to the one of his best friend. It’s not a nice grin, no matter what teenage girls on twitter say. It’s a grin that promises punishment should you not fall in line this very minute.

 

Flash falls into line and the Captain moves on. If there’s a course of action Flash can take to ensure his own survival, he’ll take it. Everything else would be stupid. And making Captain America angry definitely falls under the category of “stupid things nobody should do”.

 

Everything goes great (except for the minor embarrassing detail of being singled out by America’s sweetheart himself) until Captain America comes to a stop in front of Penis Parker. Because Barnes, cocky and sure of himself like he always seems, actually shuffles his feet and refuses to look at his best friend since childhood when the captain shakes Peter’s hand with a “nice to see you, Parker.”

 

It hits Flash like a ton of bricks. Captain America doesn’t know. Captain America does not know about the Winter Soldier’s relationship with Tony Stark’s newest assistant (or whatever it is that Peter actually does during his internship). He doesn’t know. Barnes has kept his relationship a secret from his best friend.

 

Flash is obviously not the only one to pick up on Barnes’ odd behavior, as the Captain turns to stare the other man down and Michelle mutters something that sounds like “fight, fight!” under her breath. Mr Harrington shushes her.

 

“Ni-Nice to see you too,” stammers Peter, looking like he’ll come to Barnes’ defense in any second, possibly by yelling nonsense at the Captain.

 

Barnes seems to have realized this and moves, blocking his boyfriend from his best friend’s view. “Not now,” he says in a low voice, as if he’s urging the Captain to calm down. “Not with the audience.”

 

The bored college student suddenly looks a lot less bored and begins herding the students of Midtown High out the door with increasing fury.

 

“Now, if you’ll follow me, there’s still a lot to see, like the, uh, lunch area, which happens to be on the other side of the building.”

 

Much like they came in, the decathlon team shuffle out of the gym, leaving Captain America and the Winter Soldier to duke it out.

 

The doors haven’t even closed fully before they all hear Captain America roar at the top of his lungs. “OUT OF ALL THE DUMB THINGS – FIFTEEN, HE’S FIFTEEN-”

 

“Steve, let me explain-”

 

The college student looks nervous. “Well, if you’d all follow me now…”

 

The rest of the tour isn’t all that fun (if you don’t count Peter’s furious tapping at his phone, or the way he looks over his shoulder, like he expects Captain America to come looking for him). The break-room is the coolest thing ever though, because it contains both a home cinema and a Jacuzzi. Flash kind of wants to live there.

 

They don’t run into any other avengers, which is probably for the best. They’re just leaving, the college student showing them the door and giving them back their cellphones (wait, how did Penis get his phone past security? Is that a perk of being the boyfriend of the Winter Soldier?) when a melodic voice rings out from the ceiling.

 

“Mr Parker, sir, Captain Rogers would like to see you in the gym as soon as possible.”

 

Flash doesn’t think he’s ever seen Peter turn that particular shade of purple before. He would laugh if he didn’t feel something that is possibly pity deep down in his gut.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
